Celestial Twins
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: Just read it.... My betas liked it alot! ^^


"TK, what are we going to do?" Kari asked as they stood staring at the Kaizer and his army. "He's got our digivices… We can't digivolve without them…"

"I know Kari," he said helping Davis to stand. 

"That guy's really got me steamed now…" he growled. Kari and TK rolled their eyes at his statement. 

"Guys… There has to be someway for us to get those back," Yolei said logically.

"I don't think I want to know," said Cody.

"Star BURST!" came a cry from behind the Kaizer freeing many of his slaves. 

"Wahooo! Hit that stuck-up kid again Tigiramon!" cried –

"Tai?" asked the three new digidestined. 

"How'd he get here?" asked Yolei. "He doesn't have a D-3." Kari and TK looked like they were sharing a private joke.

"Tiger CRY!" With that the last of the slaves were freed, except for the Airdramon that the Kaizer used to escape. Davis pulled away from TK, testing his ability to stand, when it worked he and Yolei went to get their digivices that the Kaizer dropped during his escape. Kari and TK ran to "Tai" and the Tigiramon.

"Little Angels!"

"Kaichi!!" they cried as they hugged _her._

"Well, look at cha TK! You're the spitting image of that brother of yours! And Kari, a flower! Blooming just right aren't you?" Kaichi smiled. "Well, who was that jerk, Who are they, Where's everyone else, and last of all How've y'all been?"

"That was the Kaizer," TK explained it briefly.

"They're the new digidestined with us. That's Davis, Cody, and Yolei. And the others are at home. Mimi moved to America, and no one can, usually, get here with out a D-3."

"We've been fine Kai, how about you?" TK asked her.

"Peachy! Things have been working out well for me, and Tigiramon. Haven't they?"

"Very true," the Tiger/wolf hybrid digimon said, before nuzzling the two younger children's' heads affectionately. They smiled, remembering old days when Kai was always there. 

"Come on! You need to meet them!" Kari said pulling on Kai's wrist. Kai smiled and followed. "Guys, I want you meet someone very close to the original digidestined," Kari said as she got her digivice from Yolei. 

"Hi. Name's  Kaichi Yagami," she said shaking hands with each of them, getting names as she did.

"So you're related to Kari and Tai then?" Cody asked.

"Yep. Speaking of Tai, maybe we should all head back to the real world. Now, spit-spot!" she said ushering them to the nearest exit point.

"Matt! I can't take this! I mean, Kaichi's missing! Again!!" he said to his boyfriend over the phone. "I feel so helpless Ravu!"

"Calm down Tai. Who said she was missing?"

"Her boarding school headmistress. She said she saw Kai go into the comp lab, when she got in there the window was open. I think she hopped to the digital world. But I just can't hop there myself to look for her, and I'm the only one who could find her!"

"Tai, I'll be over in five. Okay, babe?"

"Yeah, okay… Love you."

"Love you too."

"Matt!" Matt almost groaned when he heard his younger brother call him. He really needed to get to Tai.

"Yeah T-" he stopped and looked at Kai standing next to TK and the rest of the younger digidestined. "Tai just called me saying you were missing _again," Matt said glaring at her._

"Me? Missing? I have no idea what you're talking about! Mom and Dad know where I am, who called? HM Weirdo?" she joked.

"Bingo. Come on, before Tai has some weird breakdown, _AGAIN," Matt said wrapping an arm around her shoulders._

"Well, you see they were talking about sending me to the umm… evil side of the school, so I had to get out. Mom and Dad are taking me out, anyway and I'm going to start annoying you at school too! Don't you just love me Matt?" she asked pressing against him. Davis, Yolei, and Cody pleaded their leave and headed home as Kari and TK followed their older companions. 

"Only as a cousin."

"Ohhh!!! Does that meant that you're going to p-"

"Shut up you crazy girl!" he said shoving her. "How're things going? Keeping secrets hidden?"

"No one, save you original digidestined, and Faolmon back there with Kari, knows. No one. Not even my parents, just as we promised," she said staring him in the eye. 

"You know Tai," he said. "There was an incident where Agumon was captured and well, he almost lost it and revealed himself. Not a good idea, since we don't know how the others would react and then Ken could try to capture him."

"Don't worry. With you and me around this will be more of a synch!" she said as Kari unlocked the front door. 

"Tai, it's really not that hard!" Izzy exclaimed as they entered quietly motioning for him to keep quiet. "Just figure out what formula you need then use it." He had come over and after two phone interruptions, he just wanted to help Tai get this assignment done so he could go see Joe.

"But which formula do you use with this? Izzy it's no use I can't concentrate when Kai's getting into trouble you know it!" Tai said, staring at the problem. Kai looked over his shoulder. 

"You use the quadratic formula, negative B plus or minus the square root of B squared minus four times A and C all over two A, equals X," she said pointing out the letters. 

"What are you doing here, Kai?" he asked turning around.

"Moving. I'm getting my own place here, great huh?" she asked. "Anywho, what would the answer be then?"

"Two and one?" he asked after going through it. 

"And why do you use this formula?"

"Because you can't factor?" he asked.

"That's right!" she and Izzy cried high five-ing each other. 

"Okay. Now, love are you better now that you know the crazy one isn't in trouble?" Matt asked wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Yes, though she has some explaining to do don't you?" he asked. She shook her head. "_Kaoleimon!" he hissed._

"Maybe, _Taoleimon! It's not my fault, really!"_

"She's right. Things weren't staying safe there. I was almost found five times in one afternoon. That and she was moving to the dark side of the school, where they are well, it's just not a place for anyone," Faolmon said.

"Okay, are you two done yet?" Izzy asked. Tai and Kai nodded. But their thoughts were still on the fact that they had just called each other by their true given names.

+++++++++

"Taichi! Look out, the attack!" Matt had called but it seemed to late as he and Kaichi, his best friend's almost identical cousin, watched the attack speed to him faster than any digimon could. Kai shut her eyes as she prayed that somehow, since she was too weak to use her abilities to save her beloved cousin that he could live. As one tear fell, a golden light surrounded Tai and her digivice said he was… Digivolving? 

_"Tai?" she asked hoarsely._

_"I am SolarTaoleimon, Day's Guardian and Keeper of Courage, Brother to LunarKaoleimon. You have disturbed the Peace too long Piedmon!" he declared. He looked like Tai, sorta. He looked more regal and sophisticated than Tai in a way, he was like a Spirit Warrior, with wings._

_"You are nothing here right now, boy. Your twin sister is the only one who could even challenge__ me right now, it's NIGHT. Her time. You just set yourself up for a beating…" Piedmon came at Tai's new form as Kai ran towards him. _

"Careful, Tai! Please, for me, Matt and Kari!" she yelled as Tai was able to block the swords with his own.

_"Kai, get everyone else outta here! Now! All of them, you too!" _

_"Taichi Yagami, I'm your cousin and we're closer than that! You know I'd trade my abilities to help you right n-" Before she could finish her sentence she was wrapped in a Silver light._

_"Guys, she's Digivolving too!" Izzy told them. _

_"But how can they digivolve?" asked Joe. She hovered by SolarToaleimon; her wings silver, while his were gold. Her hair had silver tips, his gold. She was dressed in dark blues, blacks, and silver while her counterpart had gold, oranges and bright blues. Matt and Kari were probably the most shocked. _

_"Twin ECLIPSE!" the two cried as they released the attack at Piedmon. When they were through, they both sank to their knees. _

_"Ow…" Kaichi said. {Did you know we could do that?} she asked Tai through the link they had discovered all those years ago. It was coming in handy now._

_[No idea… sis…] he added after he answered. Yeah that one was gonna take some Gennai explaining. Real explaining not riddles. The two panted a bit, as they tried to stand up but couldn't quite do so. Matt helped Tai up as Joe helped Kai. _

_"Hey Izzy? Could you please explain to me how the two of us were able to digivolve since we're not digimon?" Tai asked looking to the redhead boy._

_"Gee Tai," Matt said. "This would kinda be a hint that you are __digimon." Tai glared at him playfully._

_"Uhm, Tai, Kai," Kari asked walking over to them. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah Kari, we're fine. Just a little tired." Tai smiled as Kari accepted it and returned to standing by TK, Sora, and Mimi, hoping to stay out of the way._

_"I see that you two found out," Gennai's voice came from behind them. They turned around and glared at him. _

"Dude," Kaichi said as she de-digivolved, "you are going to explain or be in major pain." Taichi agreed, doing the same. 

+++++++++++

That had been interesting. The two of them were identical twin god/spirit warrior digimon who were under the sun and moon. Kaichi had found a fascination with Artemis and Apollo, the Greek gods that were a lot like them in a way. It was the running joke of the original digidestined, Apollo and his violent amazon like sister, Artemis. The two had been finding hints about being that close since they were young. The mind-link, the speed, the agility, Tai's sunny disposition, Kai's more dark and mysterious one, Kai's telekinetic/telepathic powers, and there was the fascination with mythology, but no one thought it was going to point to the goggled children being digimon. They had made a pact to not tell a soul save any digidestined, when they were ready that is. Now, they had to be extra careful not to be found out since the Kaizer captured digimon. 

"Hey Apollo, can we go out tonight? You know to catch up? Please?"

"Gee Artemis, maybe you should tell your parents where you are? Then we'll discuss it," Tai told her returning to his math work.

"Okay then. Kari, throw me that phone and let me call them. But where else do I go when I disappear?"

"She has a point. She comes here screws with our minds, then leaves. You use us!" Matt joked elbowing her side while she giggled and dialed. After a brief check in, the four older children left, Kai promised the younger two that she'd catch up with them after her brother and his boyfriend. They agreed that Tai was a slight priority over them.

"So, where are we going and are there any single straight Digidestinded?" she asked as they all walked down the street. 

"Nope. Me and Tai are together, Izzy and Joe-"

"Damn!" she interrupted.

"Are also together," he continued. "The girls are together. The younger ones are all single, but aren't they a bit young for you?"

"Well how old's the girl?" she asked. "I already knew about the girls that why I asked. I'm bi you know. I'll take either," she said rolling her eyes at the boys who gave her a really confused look.

"Kari would fight you for her," Tai said. Kai sighed. The other two agreed. Kai scowled and sighed all the more.

"How come all y'all have people and I don't? Hey what about the Tai look-a-like… Davis! That's his name, yeah?"

"NO!" Matt and Tai told her. 

"Well I'm not gonna sink as low as that Izumi," she huffed as he prepared to say no to her about Cody. "And TK is totally out of the question, so I'm still horribly single. Why?" Soon Izzy had left to head for Joe's and the other three were left to have fun on their own. They finally went separate ways at about eleven that night, thanking Gods it was a Friday. 

"How are things going for you and your powers Artemis?" Tai asked as they sat on a couple of swings in a park. 

"Fine… Yama-kun said that you almost gave yourself away…" she said pushing off. He nodded grimly.

"We need to defeat the Kaizer so we can go back home for a while…" he said looking at the street light that suddenly burned out. She got the idea. {you or me?}

[You do the honors, sis.] Kaichi threw an energy ball that stayed trapped in the glass providing the two with light. 

"Miss being able to run around with wings?" she asked.

"Yeah, you do too. Don't you?"

"With my soul, bro… This feels so weird now… To act human… We're coming of age soon… I mean I know it's still a few years but it is close you can feel can't you?"

"Yeah… Can't wait to defeat the Kaizer…"

"Hey, Mom and Dad are sending me back for a couple more months… Under strict orders to the Headmistresses but I'll be back… Keep me posted, Bro," she said kissing his cheek then disappearing toward her home with her parents in Tamachi. Taichi sighed. 

"Miss you too Kaichi…" He headed home, brightness dulled under thoughts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: And there we have what we is called extreme boredom and dreams….

Joey: And getting caught up in that the digidestined are really digimon thing.

Yama: At least it isn't me or anything…

Dai: I want chapter four for Gartenia!!!

Takepon: Where is my suicide fic?!?!

Pietro: I'd like to know what happens to my Dreamweaver if you can find the time!

Mel: **sweatdrop** ummm yeah guys I know, I know! Please review and I don't own a thing!! Except plot, Kaichi , and their digimon forms!!!


End file.
